Random Smashing
by Haku's Best Friend
Summary: Random Smash drabbles, there will be references to other stuff. Oh, and no OCs this time. Read, and hopefully it'll get better when I get better ideas.


I ran.

He was right behind me.

Then the tree beside me exploded into purple flames, sending splinters flying into my face and side. I was blasted a few feet to the side, ripping my green tunic in a few places.

"SHI-"

"Where are you fairy boy?"

Then he came into my view. His face a dark green ash color.

"SUCK MY DEKU NUTS!" I yelled rolling behind my target and tackling him with my shield and sending him forward.

"Wait, I don't understand that jo-"

My shield recollided with his face sending him to the end of the field, the a swung with my sword, send him back over his feet, only to see him fall over the edge.

"GAME!"

* * *

"Mr. Link! that was so cool!" Pit yelled running to my side after the battle.

"Oh, yeah, you too."

"FFFF- HE CALLED ME COOL." The angel squeed. Turns out Pit was a total otaku fangirl when it came to meeting all of his SSB favorites.

"Where's-"

"Here." Zelda said putting her gloved hands over Link's eyes. "Geuss who."

"Bowser?"

"..."

"...What? Am I wrong?"

"You're joking right?"

"No, is it Bowser?"

"..."

"..."

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE SMASH STADIUM!

* * *

"Link's battle was interesting."

"Quite."

"Marth, were you even paying attention?"

"Yes."

"No, you're playing that Tales game on you 3DS again? Aren't you."

"No, I was totally watc- HA, SUCK IT NEBILIM. FORTUNE'S ARK FTW!"

"Marth. You're in idiot." Samus facepalmed.

"Thanks Tear."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Kirby walked the halls passing by Sonic carrying a tray of food.

"Hey Kirb."

"Pyaaa?"

"Oh, this? Nothing, me and the Ice Climbers are gunna get our om nom on in the Media Room. Wanna join."

"Poyo."

"Um... okay?"

"POYO."

"Yeah... I'm leaving." Sonic said walking farther away.

* * *

Peach and Mario sat in the car, looking over a Macy's Magazine.

"We need to look for discounts on Capt. Falcon's Birthday gift."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE MARIO."

"Fine woman."

"Okay, first, were going to head to the electronics, then the men's shorts, then to the shoes, okay Mario?"

"..."

"MARIO!"

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

"WOMAN, DON'T QUESTION MY LIFE."

* * *

Ike walked through the men's shorts section, and picked up a pair of shorts.

"Oh, these are nice."

Sheik walked out of the fitting room in a blue t-shirt and matching shorts. "Hey Ike, do these fit okay?"

"Why are you wearing men's clothes?"

"Because, I am a man?"

"...I keep forgetting..."

Sheik facepalmed. "Yeah I'm changing back."

Ike turned around and almost ran into Peach and Mario.

"Oh Ike! Fancy meeting you here?" Peach said with a fake smile, the she bent down next to Mario and whispered in his ear, "BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR."

":/" Mario said back.

"7:O" Peach replied.

Sheik walked out of the fitting room with his clothes.

"Oh, Ike, Shiek, on a date?" Peach smiled.

"I AM A MALE."

"...I keep forgetting..."

"I didn't forget." Mario said. Peach then deftly smacked him upside the head.

"Ike, I'm gunna go check out."

"A woman?"

Smack.

"Trying to help!"

Smack.

"BEHAVE MARIO."

";_;" Mario some how said out loud.

* * *

Sonic nomed on a chili cheese dog. The Ice Climbers ate Doritos.

And they watched Sucker Punch.

"This movie is like, a block party in my brain." Popo said stuffing his face.

The Media Room was basically a movie theater room, with a projector and such. Mr. Game and Watch ran the projector for the three movie watchers.

"Beep."

"Shh, this is the best part."

The room got quiet.

The they all gasped at the twist.

"What happened?"

"Water hit the radio."

"OH SNAPS."

"TOTES BRO."

"BRO."

"BRO."

"BEEP."

"BRO."

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

"..."

* * *

That night.

* * *

"How was your day?" Marth asked settling into bed.

"Uneventful, went shoppin with Sheik, did you know he has a-"

"Ike, yes, I did."

"I keep forgetting." Ike said yawning and plopping down onto his bed.

"Did you see Link's battle today?"

"Nah. I was at Macy's."

"Oh... Capt. Falcon's birthday's tomorrow then?"

"Yep... How was your day."

"Made out with Samus, killed Nebilim, the usual."

"Ah... Well... good night..."

"Night..."

"Yep. I'm Ike, sleeping in the same room with Marth."

"And nothing's happening."

"Yep."

"Yeah..."

"..."

* * *

Author's Note: Guys, I need ideas, review, and I'll try to write out your ideas.

First chapter wasn't really good, but Ness, Lucas, and Olimar are coming in, and they'll be awesome.

So... Wait untill then.


End file.
